Jeff Boomhauer
Jeff Boomhauer,' '''usually referred to as '''Boomhauer', is best known for his fast-paced voice. The character is voiced by series creator Mike Judge. Character Jeffrey "Wheels" Dexter Boomhauer III, nearly always referred to simply as "Boomhauer," is a friend of the Hill family and hangs out in the alley with Dale, Bill, and Hank, drinking beer. He is famous for his rapid, muddled speech pattern, most of which is nearly incomprehensible. It appears to be genetic, as his grandmother, brother, and other members of the Boomhauer family speak the same way. He also peppers his speech with lots of "dang ol's" and "dadgums," often punctuating clauses with "man." It is revealed in "A Fire Fighting We Will Go" that Boomhauer actually sees himself as speaking clearly with everyone else speaking with his trademark speech pattern. Boomhauer is a Texas Ranger, and is a confirmed bachelor with a taste for fast cars, women, and tiger-print bikini underwear. He drives a 1968 Dodge Coronet. In high school, he had an infamous mid-60s Mustang named "Ms. Sally," but had to get a new car after Hank, Bill, and Dale accidentally drove it into a quarry while playing a prank on him. While attending high school with the three others, he played on the football team as the starting quarterback. His idol is Wilt Chamberlain (probably for both his athletic prowess and for his famous luck with women), and he is allergic to macadamia nuts. Boomhauer's friends seem to consider him a source of good advice. He has a good relationship with Hank, but occasionally loses his patience with Dale's insanity and Bill's inferiority complex. He is frequently the voice of truth and reason in their group, but since you can barely understand what he's saying, these confessions often go unheard (unless another character repeats what he said as though agreeing with him). He also proves himself to be rather cultured in one episode, he calls Hank "ignorant" after Hank makes derogatory comments about modern art, and references Marcel Duchamp's famous Fountain and Dadaism. Romantic life Although considered something of a playboy by his neighbors, in I'm With Cupid, Bobby discovers that Boomhauer’s secret weapon for attracting women is merely barraging women until one finally agrees to go out with him. He also has trouble getting over break-ups. When his ex-girlfriend Katherine left him and went off to college, Boomhauer spent two days sitting in his hot tub. Peggy said she has never seen a man so sad and so relaxed than when Boomhauer was nursing a broken heart. When he meets a jogger whom Bill lusts after, he spent many days (and nights) with her, before he got up the courage to ask her to marry him, offering Meemaw's ring. To his horror, she had been sleeping with another man and only dated him for the sex. Adding insult to injury, she admitted that she hadn't understood much of what he'd said since they met and mistakenly referred to him as "Boomhauser." Crushed, Boomhauer goes speeding down the street with “Barracuda” playing, crying. Bill, no stranger to experiencing heartbreak, manages to pull Boomhauer back from the brink of desperation and motivates him to live life again. In "Uh-oh, Canada," Boomhauer moves to Guelph, Ontario, Canada for three months where he falls in love with a French-Canadian woman named Suzette and grows a beard (which he shaved off) before returning to Arlen with Suzette (which may be taken as a sign that it wasn't just a fling). Trivia *Boomhauer is somewhat similar to the character Quagmire in Family Guy. Both like the ladies, both are almost always referred to by their last name, both are voiced by their respective show's creator/voice of the main adult male character, both drive classic cars, and for a period of time, it was a mystery to what their profession was. Also both have been to Canada and both can speak French. *In Season 4, Episode 23 ("Transnational Amusements Presents: Peggy's Magic Sex Feet"), it is revealed that Boomhauer has known Peggy for longer than Hank has. *Even with his trademark speech impediment, Jeff sings clearly when he sings Bluegrass music. ("The Bluegrass is Always Greener") *Boomhauer's trademark distinctive vocal patterns were based off of a man who complained to Mike Judge about Beavis and Butt-head, an animated television series that Mike Judge created back in 1993 and was on the air on MTV up until 1997 (The same year King of the Hill premiered). The series was later revived in fall of 2011 and is currently on hiatus. *Boomhauer is generally seen driving a red 1968 Dodge Cornet, although it is revealed that he once owned a red 1965 Ford Mustang nick-named "Miss Sally". *He is also seen driving a green Ford F-100 in "The Order Of The Straight Arrow" *Boomhauer has a cut, missing pinkie toe ("Straight as an Arrow").. Gallery Boomhauer 1.jpg ranger.png|Boomhauer's wallet clearly stating Texas ranger and Department of public safety. It also shows his Age, weight,and height. King of the hill alley.jpg|Boomhauer with Hank Hill, Dale Gribble, and Bill Dauterive Bill, Hank, Dale, Boomhauer.jpg 01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Strickland Propane Staff